Twisted Fate
by Whittley Ann Cannon
Summary: Three Hogwarts students learn about the demonic ways of Voldemort. 1 Ravenclaw. 2 Slytherins. Trials, loss, betrayel, lust, and hunger for power insue within their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Sidney's P.O.V.  
>People have given me more than I deserve many times in my life, but, when I was younger, I didn't deserve for my parents to die. I was only a kid, a stupid kid that had no control of anything. How my parents died is a long story, and in my taste, a waste of my time. I wasn't about to bring old depressing feelings back.<br>So, like any other orphan I was sent to an orphanage, with the money that was left behind though, I didn't really stick around there much. Even though, it was legally my home, they never noticed if I was there or not. And then, when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, I finally decided that Hogwarts was really my home.  
>My first couple days at Hogwarts were very eventful; I was placed in the Slytherin house and met a girl that was soon to be my best friend. I also made friends with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. They weren't much of a friend as Kimber was to me, but they were the type of group you would hang out with if you didn't want anyone to bother you. So, it seemed like a legit group that I could be myself in.<p>

I sat down in the study hall next to Regulus, he was a 3rd year at Hogwarts, and ever since we meet he became somewhat my tutor and my study buddy. Since he was in a higher grade than me he pretty much knew all the answers to my homework, so it was hard to fall behind on my grades when he was there.  
>"So, how's the slime ball doing?" Regulus asked, opening a potions book.<br>"Still a slime ball, but it seems like him and Kimber are now in a relationship," I said.  
>Regulus laughed quietly and looked at me. "And you're okay with this?"<br>"Of course, she's my friend, I'm happy for her. It just means that I can't plot to kill him anymore," I sighed.  
>Regulus smiled and turned back to his book, and the conversation ended there.<p>

Kimber's P.O.V

It was only the first week of school and I had already made a perfect group of friends. Sidney, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. I was sorted into the Slytherin house. Which my parents always told me I would be in. At least they told me that before they died.

My parents were both Wizards. I come from a long line of pure blooded family. My parents were spies for Lord Voldemort in the last Wizarding war. But were killed a few years after the Dark Lord's downfall. During those few years afterwards they had me. I was 5 when they were murdered. They were cornered by a few Aurors. There cover had been blown that they had once worked with the Dark Lord. But they didn't go down without a fight. It took 5 Aurors to finally bring them down. And even though they are dead, I am still proud that they didn't give up.

I sat crossed legged by the fire in the Slytherin Common room. Mesmerized by the flames. My friends sat behind me at a desk. Heads bent over a book. Trying to complete our first load of homework. I had already finished mine with ease. And I was hoping that the rest of the year would go that easily with homework for me.

I stood up, and walked over to the table. To see if I could be any help. They were stuck on problem 7.

" It's A" I mumbled. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Draco looked up at me.

" And how do you know that?" Goyle said.

" Because I at least try to pay attention in class." I said, I pulled up a chair. And sat down to be of service. " So would you like my help?"

" We don't need your help." Goyle argued.

" You know Goyle, sometimes you can be such an arrogant ass."

" What did you call me?" He fumed.

I looked directly at him and leaned in, " An. Arrogant. Ass." I punctuated every word. He stood up pulling out his wand.

" You dare touch her. And you will wish you hadn't." Draco promised. Goyle looked at him. And saw the fiery truth in Draco's eyes, and quickly sat down. I smirked.

" The next two answers are the hard ones. 8 is C and 9 is D." I said, then walked away.

Whittley's P.O.V.

I stood alone in the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone else was still in their dorm rooms working on their homwork. I started mine in class and got half way done. I finished it it about five minutes when I got back to the common room. I sat down on the couch that had been placed before the unkindled fireplace. The school year had just begun and there was nothing more than a slight chill in the air. A fat fluffy cat stood onthe ground next to the couch looking up at me with expectant eyes. I looked at him, and patted my lap. He jumped up and sat down on my legs. I began petting him as I got an idea to kill the time. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

"Dear mom and dad, I thought I'd send you this letter just to let you know how i'm doing. First of all, I got sorted into Ravenclaw, sorry dad. Although the sorting hat did tell me that he did have a hard time choosing betweent Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I guess I got mom's brains and your slyness. Kiwi seems to be adapting to the castle very well." I stroked the cat sitting on me. "And check this out, I'm writing with a quill. How cool is that? Right, well tell Thalia that I miss her already. I miss you guys too of course. Love you, Whittley."

I signed it and folded it up.

I decided to tour the castle. I stood up and carried Kiwi back to the dorm room. After putting him back I went outside the common room to the hall way. I began walking and memorizing what was giong to be a part of my life for the next seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney's P.O.V.

Dinner, one of Merlin's gifts, and one of the high-lights of my day. I sat across from Kimber and beside Crabbe and Goyle. I was finished with the main course and I was about to dig into a brownie.

"Hey! Who said you get the last brownie?" Crabbe whined.

I stopped, and slowly turned to him, he was kidding me right? Did he actually give a crap about the last brownie?

"I did," I said calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy its wonderful tastiness," I said, biting into the brownie, but before my teeth reached the brownie, Crabbe hit it out of my hands. The brownie flew into the air, and unforgettably, landed on a Ravenclaw's girl's head. Before I could even flip out on Crabbe, the Ravenclaw girl jumped from her seat and looked at Crabbe and I.

"Which one of you bitches threw this at me!" she yelled, holding the brownie in her hand as evidence.

Crabbe made a run for it, like the little wimp he was, and I was faced with the angry Ravenclaw girl.

"Um, I can explain," I stood. "I was eating it, and Crabbe, the fat boy that just ran away, hit it out of my hands, and, I'm really sorry," I rushed, without taking a breath. I've gotten into fights before, but I wasn't going to take the blame for the fat ass's mistake.

After the whole thing was solved, I started talking to the girl, and I later learned that her name was Whittley. As a Ravenclaw, she was smart, and she showed it with no regrets. I liked her, we seemed to be into the same stuff and she was funny, so, I continued to talk to her.

Whittley's P.O.V

It was a little strange that I had started up a conversation with someone I had thought decorated my brown hair with a brownie. Staying seated backwards and bending over was hurting my back, so I found an excuse to get back to my meal. Hopefully the next time we spoke it happened under kinder terms.  
>I sat there eating and reading a book. There were many people seated next to me, but no one tried to strike up a conversation. I thought my angered cussing shout had frightened them. I thanked that no adults heard me. My parents would have had a cow if they knew I said words like those.<br>"Excuse me…" a girl said. I looked up from my book to see a girl with blond hair about my age staring at me.  
>"Yes?" I asked trying to remain dominant, but also friendly.<br>"You're sleeve is in the chocolate pudding…" the girl pointed to my left arm. I looked down.  
>"So it is." I stated. I didn't bother to move it. It was already dirty. My eyes went back to my book.<br>"Aren't you going to move it?" she asked.  
>I closed my book and put it on the table. I pulled my arm up and grabbed some napkins. I dabbed the napkins on the pudding covered sleeve. "Happy?"<br>The blond girl looked a little offended. "I was just trying to help…"  
>She looked sad so I decided to be nice. "Sorry. It's just a good book."<br>Her expression softened immediately. "I know what you mean. I love to read."  
>"Oh really? Isn't that great."<br>"My name is Lisa. Lisa Turnip. What's yours?"  
>"Whittley." I left out my last name. I didn't want to be too familiar with this girl.<br>"Where are you from?" She asked. "You have a strange accent…"  
>I thought about how I sounded and how it was different from most of the people here. "Uh… American Irish." I said in my apparently odd accent. I was born in Ireland but I moved to America when I was six. I moved back to Ireland when I was nine. My accents must have gotten mixed up along the way.<br>"So are you in my year?" I asked Lisa.  
>"Yeah," she thought for a moment. "I saw you when you got sorted."<br>"Great." I was thinking that this was probably going to be my friend from now on.  
>"Have you met Luna? She's a bit strange, but she's really nice."<br>I shook my head. "Oh really? She sounds like my type of person. The weirdness I mean.  
>"I'll introduce you to her. Hey Lu-" She was cut off by a loud bell. "Oh.. Well maybe you can meet her in class. Come on." She stood up and expected me to follow.<br>I stood up and took a step forward when I remembered my book still on the table. I took an abrupt step back ward and turned.  
>I crashed into someone.<br>I let out a slight shout and stumbled backward. I tilted my head slightly up to see who I had run into, which was odd. Not many eleven year olds were five feet and three inches tall. It was a boy with dark hair. He had an eerie feeling to him.  
>"Could you watch where you're going?" He said with a rude tone.<br>"Well sorry!" I said with a sarcastic tone. I grabbed my book and stormed away from the guy. I looked back when I was at the end of the tables and he was still standing there with an eerie look about him.

Kimber's P.O.V

The next day I awoke to loud snoring coming from the dorm above mine and Sidney's. I glanced over at the clock, it read 2:19 a.m. I got up with a sigh. Throwing on my black lace robe, and slippers. I shuffled over to the door, and quietly opened it up. Trying not to wake Sidney. I rushed up the stairs, and threw open the next dorm door. Inside was Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, and one other girl whose name I didn't know. Milicent and the other girl lay silently. But Pansy, was in a snoring fit.

I tip-toed towards her bed. Grabbing my wand out of my sweat pockets, as I got closer.

I reached the side of her bed, and grabbed her shirt collar roughly. Waking her up. I pointed my wand in her face, " Pansy, If you don't stop your snoring. I am going to kill you." Her eyes flashed frightened and she quietly nodded. Then I ran back out of the room.

I tried sneaking back into my room, but Sidney was awake waiting for me.

" You really don't know how to whisper. I could hear you threatening Pansy." Sidney laughed.

" Oh, well it was for a good reason."

" Understandable. It is Pansy. I'm cool if you threatened her for just breathing." We both laughed at that thought. Sidney and myself then crawled back into our beds. And attempted to get a little more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sidney's P.O.V.

When I awoke once more I got ready and headed down to the Great Hall in hopes to find Regulus.

"Wait up, Sidney!" Kimber called out and caught up to my pace.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were going to wait for Draco," I said, looking at her.

"Eh, he can catch up later," she replied.

I nodded and sat down at the table with her and looked around but not finding Regulus in sight. I sighed, and decided I would try to find him tomorrow.

I then took my cup of water from the table in my hand and pulled out my wand with my other. I muttered a spell and the water suddenly turned into steaming hot coffee. I smiled to myself and sipped the coffee, a huge rush of warmness filled my body, and I was suddenly in a better mood. Oh, the joys of coffee.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Kimber asked in awe.

"I asked Professor Snape if it was possible to make such a spell up, he helped me," I answered simply, sipping the coffee once more.

"Awesome," Kimber stated. I nodded in return.

After breakfast Kimber and I headed for our long day of classes.

Whittley's P.O.V.

The morning was slightly chilly and it wasn't very pleasing. I trudged down the cold stone steps in a pair of long sweat pants with a large hoodie, and wearing giant cat slippers.

I watched their heads bob up and down as I descended the stairs. People gave me strange looks as I walked in my cat slippers, with a real cat trailing behind me. I reached the grand hall and made my way to my table. I sat in the only place I could find.

Almost everybody was already there at breakfast. I looked down and my cat, Kiwi, looked up at me. I patted my lap and he jumped up. I grabbed a piece of bacon and tore off a corner. I set it in front of me and Kiwi put his front paw on the table and took his prize.

I was gnawing on the rest of that bacon that I had shared with Kiwi, when the same blond girl noticed me. "Hey!" she called waving her arm. She waved in a way that told me to come over. I stood up holding my cat, and walked over to where she was. She scooted over and patted the bench. I shrugged and sat next to her.

"What in the world are you wearing?" She looked me up and down.

"Uh… It's a hoodie. And warm pants. And slippers." I stroked my cat as he begged for more bacon. I tore off a piece and fed it to him.

"Where are your robes?" she questioned.

"On the floor in our room." Last night I had been introduced to our own small room. I shared it with Lisa, Luna, and another girl whose name I didn't know for she was asleep when I got there.

"But you have to wear them to class!" She warned.

"Listen," I started. "When they make class not start so early, I'll care enough to change." She looked at me puzzled. I stared at her with a dumb look.

"I like to sleep."

"Oh..." She grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. I grabbed myself a pancake. I slapped some butter on it and fed it to my growling stomach. I didn't make many attempts to start a conversation. The most they consisted of were commands such as, "Pass the syrup" and "Where are the forks?". When I was done eating I trudged back up the Ravenclaw tower to put on my robes. I promised myself not to do this again. Up and down those stairs was already too much the first time. There's no way I could do this twice every morning.

I walked up the final steps to the dorm out of breath. I stopped at a gold knocker on the wall. I stopped and listened to it talk. "What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees? Up, up it goes, and yet it never grows. What is it?"

I thought for a moment. "I thought you were supposed to ask rhetorical question that are supposed to have reasoning behind them?"

The knocker paused for a moment. "I prefer to save those for the higher classes."

"So you think I'm not smart enough" I argued with the gold hanging piece.

"Just answer the riddle." It said plainly. "Hmm… roots taller than the trees… and it never grows… a mountain?" The golden knocker nodded and opened the door behind it. I stepped in and went to the girls' side.

Up in the room I found my robes on the floor and slipped them on. I also put on a pair of pants because there was no way I was going to wear a skirt, ever.

I got back to the common room. There was still some time to kill before the bell rang, so I sat myself down on the blue couch. I kicked my legs up on the rest of the cushions. My eyes closed and I drifted off thinking about the romantic paring in my book.

I dreamt about home in the summer when I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter. My father waited excitedly by the mail slot. My mother was in the living room along with my other four sisters, doubtful it would come. I had left to go get something to snack on, when I heard my father shout. "It's here!" He raced into the kitchen and lifted me up. We both ran into the living room to share the news with my mother. She was in there with the two oldest of my sisters, Rachel and Claire. My dad held out the letter and said, "She made it." My two sisters high fived me and told me I was going to have as much fun at Hogwarts as they did. I wished that I had been older so that I could have gone with them. Rachel had finished school about three years ago, and Claire was the following year behind her. I found the stair case in my house and ran up them excitedly. I opened a door to find my third oldest sister, Thalia. I waved the letter in front of me with glee. "I got in!" She got up from her bed, came over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Good job!" She congratulated. "It's not like I really had to do anything…" I spoke with caution. Even though Rachel, Claire and I had received magical powers, Thalia and Catherine did not. Thalia pretended not to care, and I'm sure she actually didn't. It was Catherine you had to look out for. If you mentioned anything related to magic, it set her off like a firecracker. I went back down the stairs. This is where the dream started to get weird. There was a stone sitting in the living room. It was large and blue. I inspected the large blue stone with my hands. A loud noise sounded through my house. I tore my head around, trying to locate the source of the loud gong like sound. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. The blue stone had grown an arm and hand. It lunged its enormous blue translucent hand at me. I tried to dodge it, but it rapped around my top half, shaking me back and forth. It started yelling at me. "Gate mup!" What did that mean? "Make nup!" What was it trying to say? "Wake up!" My eyes flew open and I let out a slight gasp. Instead of a giant blue hand wrapped around me, there were two normal sized hands on both my shoulders, shaking me. When I opened my eyes, the hands removed themselves.

"You're going to be late." It was the boy from yesterday, the same one that had yelled at me for stepping on him.

"Oh… thanks, bro." I sat up. He looked at me strangely for a moment.

"I'm not your brother."

"Woah, totally not what I meant. Just… never mind." I stood up off the couch.

Once again, I had to look up to look into his dark eyes. His black hair looked like it could use a hair cut.

"What's your name?" I asked, raising my pitch on name to make it sound like I was politely demanding it rather than asking.

"Michael Corner. Yours?" I stared at the eerie Michael. He didn't look like a Michael to me.

"I'm Whittley Costello." I decided since he did save me from being late that I should at least be courteous enough to let him know my last name.

"Right, well we should probably get going." He said.

"Oh crap. The bell rang. Uh… where are we going again?" He smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you." I grabbed the bag that contained all my things, and went outside the door. We flew down the stairs together, racing toward our first class of the day, both trying to think up an excuse as to why we were late.

Kimber's P.O.V

I sat at the tables with Sidney, Draco and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep. Being the lazy people they were. When all of a sudden a girl walked through the isle's to the Ravenclaw table. She was wearing sweats and cat slippers. I was kind of shocked.

" What the hell is she wearing?" Pansy asked.

" I don't know. But I am slightly jealous of the slippers." I mumbled back. You see, I have my own cat. His name is PurrPurr. But I wasn't able to bring him with me yet. I was hoping to bring him back to the castle

after the Christmas holidays.

Draco looked at me and smirked. Sidney just laughed.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing. Just imaging you walking around the common room in cat slippers." Draco said. I blushed slightly.

" I'm sure you would like it." Sidney whispered so only I could hear. I turned to face her. Attempting to give her a glare but actually just going into hysterics. We both began laughing.

Blaise and Draco looked at us curiously. We just shook our heads, and they went back to eating their bacon and pancakes.

I stood up, " Where are you going?" Draco asked.

" I'm going to talk to that girl." I made my way over to the Ravenclaw table and stood behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned around. She just looked at me.

" Hi," I offered her my hand, she shook it. " I'm Kimber."

" I'm Whittley."

I looked down at her slippers, " I must say. I am quite jealous of your awesome slippers."

" Oh thanks. I have no idea where my sister got them. You could check eBay. . ." I nodded a thanks. Then asked,

" What's Ebay?"

" It's a website. Where you can purchase things."

" Oh, I might have to check that out over Christmas break."

" It's Ebay. WTF" She laughed.

" No need to get angry. I just haven't heard of it." I said then walked away.

I walked back over the my friends, " Guys. I know what you can get me for Christmas."

" And what may that be?" Sidney asked.

" A Laptop." Sidney laughed. And Draco nodded. I knew that he had no idea what I was talking about. But I didn't want to embarrass him. Pansy was in the mood to do so though.

" You don't even know what that is Draco." She laughed.

" So?" Draco said.

She laughed at him, " You are such a loser."

I turned to her. " Excuse me?"

" You heard me right."

" Oh, but yet you're in love with him?"

" I am not, you brat."

" You want to see a brat?" I stood up and slapped her. Her eyes bulged. They began pooling with tears. She then ran out of the Great Hall.

" You didn't need to slap her." Blaise said.

I slammed my hands on the table, and leaned across towards him. " Screw you." I stood up and walked back to the common room


End file.
